


Первый день весны

by serorisumu



Series: вселенная-без-названия [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band), Perfume (Band), SMAP, V6
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Весна и её последствия в здании правительства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый день весны

Дверь в кабинете премьер-министра Кимуры с треском распахнулась, и в проёме на мгновение замерла огромная женщина в нелепом розовом платье в белый горошек. В одной руке она держала поднос с не менее розовой чашкой, а другой мужественно защищалась от всех, кто стремился её остановить. Хотя при более пристальном рассмотрении можно было заметить, что защищаться приходилось скорее охране.  
\- Охааа!!! - пробасила женщина с порога. - Особенный весенний кофе для нашего любимого премьера!  
\- Министр Катори, - А-чан строго взглянула на вошедшего, её брови съехались на переносице, выражая искреннее неодобрение и негодование. - Вернитесь, пожалуйста, к работе и снимите это... это.  
\- Увы! Здесь нет моего маленького Шинго. Здесь только я, Шингомама, - радужно улыбнулась (А-чан не совсем представляла, как должна выглядеть радужная улыбка, но именно ею всегда улыбался этот человек) женщина.  
В два шага преодолев расстояние между дверью и столом премьера, она оказалась в опасной близости от Кимуры. И пока А-чан не успела ничего предпринять (не то что бы она могла предпринять что-то радикальное против огромного двухметрового мужчины), на груду бумаг, исписанных аккуратным женским почерком, встала большая кружка ароматного кофе.  
\- Ван кап оф кохи. Спринг эдишн, - продекламировала женщина и резко склонилась к самому лицу премьера. - Не забудьте расписаться на кружке.  
А-чан закатила глаза и недовольно вздохнула. Эта бесконечная эпопея с попытками министра Катори заполучить автографы премьера Кимуры порядком надоела ей ещё в первый год работы здесь.  
\- Не раньше, чем Вы выучите английский, - сквозь зубы ответил премьер-министр, почти касаясь губами пухлых розовых губ Шингомамы. Этот хищный оскал гарантированно выгонял из кабинета даже самых стойких членов кабинета, хотя А-чан готова была поспорить, что их Рина-сан даже бровью бы не повела. - А теперь прошу меня извинить... Мне нужно заниматься пропажей ПАЗЛа.  
Улыбаясь несколько безумной улыбкой, навевавшей воспоминания о Шляпнике из Алисы, Шингомама выскользнула из кабинета, аккуратно переступая через только-только приходивших в себя охранников. А-чан не была уверена, но, кажется, напоследок ей послышалось что-то про весну и ролевые игры. Мысленно девушка посочувствовала секретарям Учи и Кояме.  
\- Я надеюсь, что эти стразы на его щеках не из отдела спецразработок, иначе... - Кимура многозначительно посмотрел на А-чан и сделал большой глоток из кружки. - А впрочем эти миниатюрные видеокамеры совершенно безвредны.  
А-чан заметила нехороший блеск в глазах премьера за мгновение до того, как Кимура рывком усадил девушку к себе на колени. После этого Нового Года премьер-министр порой вёл себя странно, поэтому с тех пор девушка всегда держала при себе ручку-электрошок, готовую в данный момент пустить заряд в 220 вольт прямо под прекрасные мужественные рёбра Кимуры.  
\- Думаю, тебе всё же стоит проследить за стразами министра Катори, пока я не допью этот подозрительный кофе, - предложил Кимура, выразительно прокашлявшись. 

 

Учи появился перед столом Коямы даже до того, как министры Кусанаги и Катори заперлись в кабинете последнего. Один вид его босса в розовом платье с утра пораньше напомнил ему о большой бутылке прекрасного армянского коньяка в столе товарища по несчастью. А товарищем по несчастью Кояма был во всех смыслах, поскольку его босс явился на работу в костюме того странного корейца по имени Чонан Кан и изъяснялся не иначе, чем на корейском.  
Рина уже была там. Прекрасная и невозмутимая, как всегда, она грела руки на чашке с кофе, меланхолично просматривая листы с подозрительно опустевшим расписанием премьер-министра. С тех пор, как пропал ПАЗЛ, премьер только и занимался тем, что сидел в кабинете и перебирал какие-то бумаги, обсуждал свои тайные дела с А-чан и слушал отчёты от периодически заглядывавших в здание правительства представителей PSIA. Иногда кабинет министров собирался на совещания, но даже тогда Рине было нечем заняться, поскольку вся повестка дня таких совещаний вертелась вокруг этого загадочного ПАЗЛа. Ни одна душа в правительстве (кроме Премьера и А-чан, разумеется), не знала о том, что это за предмет, но все делали вид, что сполна понимают всю его архиважность. И это страшно раздражало. Поэтому каждое утро Рина сидела в кабинете Коямы, пила кофе с коньяком и обсуждала с Каменаши новые технологии в области нейл-арта. Эти технологии были хотя бы понятны и доступны. Но сегодня она отмечала ещё и свой собственный маленький праздник: целый месяц Нишикидо Рё не появлялся в здании правительства.  
\- Кояма, напомни мне, как мы пережили прошлую весну? - жалобно протянул Учи, опускаясь в ближайшее кресло.  
В мгновение ока на стол перед ним встала очаровательная хрустальная стопка, до краёв наполненная самой что ни на есть настоящей водкой.  
\- Кажется, именно так. - вздохнул Кояма. - Грубо, зато действенно.  
\- Кто-то что-то сказал про девственность? - из-за двери показалась ушастая голова Мияке Кена.  
\- Тебе послышалось! - хором рявкнули секретари.  
\- Как грубо, - буркнул Кен, вот-вот готовясь заплакать. - Где ваш оптимизм? Весна же на дворе!  
\- Именно, - кивнул Учи, сосредоточенно взвешивая в руке бутылку обжигающего прозрачного напитка. - Целых три месяца весны...


End file.
